Volvernos a ver
by Hikari-nee-chan
Summary: Despues de 6 años alguien vuelve a Japón para vengarse de aquellos que la olvidaron.  ¡Capitulo 7 y último!: -¿Nos volveremos a ver?...-Si. -¡Papá!...- miré a mi pequeña de ojos dorados y cabello azul Azumi. AMUTO
1. El Regreso

_**Volvernos a ver**_

_(8) El día que te fuiste fue el día que supe que no volvería a ser igual (8)_

El regreso

6 Malditos años en donde estuve fuera de mi país natal, 6 malditos cansadores años donde pude darme cuenta en qué mundo vivía, este mundo es solo una mierda, donde todos aparentan una vida feliz mientras que por dentro se mueren de dolor y angustia…bueno estos años cambie completamente, por alguna extraña razón mi cabello rosado cambio a negro y mis ojos dorados a rojo sangre, debe ser por el odio y dolor que tengo en mi corazón, mis charas antiguas desaparecieron, ¿porque?, no sé ni me importa. Si tuviera que contar porque estuve 6 años desaparecida seria porque….ME SECUESTRARON…estuve 3 malditos años en una maldita prisión donde no veía el sol ni la luz del día, nada y lo más gracioso de todo esto fue que como niña tonta que soy me repetía a mí misma "pronto vendrán a salvarme" o"pronto estaré fuera con las personas que amo" o si no era "me están buscando pronto me encontraran". Valla que fui tonta al creer que alguien me sacaría, tuve que salir yo misma, sola, sin ninguna maldita de ayuda de ninguno de amigos o de mis familiares. Y bueno los otros 3 años me dedique a convertirme en una "asesina en serie" si así se puede llamar a lo que hago, porque para mí no es asesinar si no liberar a los demás de sus malditas vidas.

Ya había llegado al aeropuerto y como no iba a tomar el metro, ni el tren y ni siquiera un taxi decidí mejor llamar a mi más "querida amiga". Marque el numero y espere hasta que al fin me contestaron

-_Moshi Moshi –_dijeron al otro lado del teléfono

-He vuelto…Utau- y escuche el golpe del teléfono contra el suelo…esto se pondrá interesante más de lo que tenía planeado

_Bueno esta va a ser una historia un poco rara en donde creo que a lo mejor ponga cosas muy pero muy pervertida obviamente si ustedes quieren, también va a ser una historia donde van a ver mucho maldiciones por parte de los personajes XD! Bueno eso seria todo_

_Sayonara!_


	2. Reencontrándonos

**Volvernos a ver**

_**2.- Reencontrándonos**_

(8) Llego tu amor y en un instante me atrapo, sin preguntar, sin un aviso quiso entrar, al fondo de este corazón herido (8)

-¿Utau que sucede?- dijo un chico viendo la reacción a la chica

-A…A…- la chica no podía articular ninguna palabra y esto altero mucho al chico

-¡¿A… qué?- dijo casi golpeándola

-Amu…Amu esta…_viva- _dijo la chica susurrando la última palabra al borde de las lágrimas

-A…Amu…-ahora era él el que no podía articular ninguna palabra – Viva…im…po…si…_ble_- termino diciendo casi en un susurro

-¡Ikuto!- dijo una chica entrando felizmente a la habitación. Esta percibió el silencio incomodo y comenzó a preguntar - ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué acaso murió alguien?- dijo la chica con la cara tan sonriente que las otras dos personas la miraron con una cara que decía "cállate o mueres"- Jejeje- rio nerviosamente- Mmm…cielo…te estaré esperando en el comedor- y la chica desapareció rápidamente de ese cuarto. De un momento a otro el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar…

-Moshi Moshi- dijo la chica

-_Necesito que vengan tu e Ikuto a la compañía Easter_- dijo la voz de un chico muy alterado

-Tranquilízate Tadase…dime ¿qué sucede?- dijo la chica tratando de calmarlo

-_Ni siquiera lo sé yo Utau, solo sé que debemos estar todos los que alguna vez estuvieron relacionados con la compañía- _dijo Tadase ya un poco más calmado

-¿Podemos llegar un poco tarde?- pregunto Utau

-¡NO!...Deben estar aquí y ahora- Dijo Tadase casi dejando sorda a Utau

-"Perdóname Amu"- pensó la chica- Esta bien iremos enseguida

-_Y que sea pronto_- y por ultimo corto

-Ikuto tenemos que ir a Easter en este mismo instante así que mejor empieza a mover esos pies…a!...y además cierra la boca te están entrando moscas- dijo la chica tratando de fastidiar a su hermano para que dejara de pensar en cierta chica

"_Querida Amu, lo siento pero no puedo ir a verte, perdóname luego nos encontraremos ¿verdad?, te estaré esperando en Easter ¿Bien?"_

Se formo una sonrisa maliciosa en Amu, comenzó a marcar un número telefónico y espero hasta que le contestaran

_-¿Amu?-_

-Jefe cambio de planes, tendré que ir allí -

_-Está bien, ¡ah! , y ten cuidado nadie de esas personas debe reconocerte, ¿cómo está Akari?_

-Aun no despierta, sigue durmiendo

-¿_Y Tsuki? ¿Kibou? (__**NA: KIBOU significa esperanza y AKARI luz)**_

-Tsuki está a mi lado y Kibou también está durmiendo

_-Que ellas te protejan en cualquiera de los casos-_

-Si jefe-

_-Está bien, recuerda que no quiero que vuelvas con las manos vacías-_

_-_Lo hare, Adiós Jefe-

_-Adiós, AMU- y corto la llamada_

_-_Amu…¿quieres ir con estilo?- pregunto una chara de ojos zafiros, pelo negro largo, usaba un vestido azul con manga largas que le llegaba hasta los muslos y unos zapatos de bailarina punta redonda negros.

-_¿Jefe?- se oyó desde el otro lado del teléfono_

-Vigílala de cerca y en caso de que este inestable sácala rápido de allí, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-_Si jefe yo la cuidare-_

-Eso es pero Zero- y corto la llamada.- Espero que ninguno de los dos me falle-

-Nos mataran a todos- dijo un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron todas las personas presentes en ese lugar

-Lo que oyeron, al parecer alguien quiere vengarse, lamentable no sabemos quién o quienes están metidos en esto-

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabes esto Hikaru?- pregunto un chico de cabello violeta

-Por esto Nadehiko- el chico tiro un papel en la mesa y este decía _"Es la hora de la venganza mis queridos amigos" _escrito con sangre **(NA: Yo una vez intente escribir algo así en sangre y tuve que estar como 15 minutos tratando de que la sangre no se acabara ¬¬)**

-Pero… ¿por qué?- pregunto una chica rubia

-No lo sé Utau, pero hoy sabremos, al parecer hoy llegara alguien que va a poder ayudarnos- dijo Hikaru

-¿Quién?-pregunto una chica de cabellos dorados

-No se su nombre, Rima, solo sé que es una mujer- contesto Hikaru

-¿Y a qué hora estará aquí?- pregunto una chica de cabellos castaños

-Dentro de muy….-

-¿Poco?- termino de decir una chica esbelta, con un cuerpo bien formado para sus 19 años, largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos rojos como la sangre, blanca piel y labios finos y rojos.

-¿Y tú eres?- Pregunto un gay de cabellos rubios

-Mi nombre es Kuroi Yuuki, gusto en conocerlos- hizo una referencia y luego fijo su vista a un chico de cabellos zafiros para luego sonreírle maliciosamente

-"Porque su cara me recuerda tanto a ella"- se preguntaba interiormente el chico

-¿Tu eres la que nos va a "_ayudar"?_ – pregunto un chica de cabellos verdes

-Si…Lulu de Morcerf, dueña de la chara Nana- contesto "Yuuki"

-¿¡Como sabes eso!-

-Crees que iba a trabajar con unas simples personas sin antes saber quiénes eran, yo sé cada cosa de cada uno de ustedes. La chica de pelo dorado y ojos de igual color es Mashiro Rima, su chara es KusuKusu ocupaba el puesto de La Reina después de la retirada de Fujisaki Nadeshiko o más bien Fujisaki Nadehiko el cual tiene dos charas: Temari y Rhythm, ocupo el puesto de Reina y Escudero después de Sanjo Kairi, su chara es Musashi, es hermano de Sanjo Yukari quien está casada con Yuu Nikaidou. La chica de cabello castaño es Yuiki Yaya, su chara es Pepe, ocupo el puesto de As. El chico de cabello castaño es Souma Kuukai el cual fue el primer escudero, su chara es Daichi, es novio de Hoshina Utau, no, Tsukiyomi Utau, sus charas son Eru e Iru, en un momento tubo a una chara llama Dia, chara de…Hinamori Amu, chica que tenia 4 charas: Ran, Mikki, Su y Dia, ocupaba el puesto de Joker, admiraba a Hotori Tadase, su chara es Kiseki, ocupaba el puesto de Rey , peleo contra Tsukiyomi Ikuto, su chara es Yoru, estaba interesado en Hinamori, pero al parecer se olvido de ella ya que se va a casar con Hitomi Sakura, su chara es Hana. Hinamori está viva en algún lugar de Japón y solo quizás los está buscando…o quizás no- cuando termino de hablar todos estaban con la boca abierta y en la cara de ella una sonrisa tan malditamente maliciosa que cuando todos la miraron tuvieron miedo de ella. – ¡ah!, pero si seré, me ha faltado alguien… ¿no es asi Ichinomiya Hikaru?, tu chara es Hohoemi **(NA: se lo puse yo y significa sonrisa)** eres novio de Hiiragi Rikka, dueña de la chara Hotaru ¿me equivoque en algo?-

-Desgraciadamente… no- dijo Ikuto

-Bien pues entonces cuando quieran mi ayuda solo llámenme- y tiro una tarjetita al escritorio- Ya ne!- se do la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –Se me olvidaba, Tsukiyomi, ten mucho cuidado- y con esto salió de esa habitación

Cuando salió de la compañía se dio cuenta que ya era de noche y también se dio cuenta de que tenía una presencia detrás suyo, esa persona estaba a punto de ponerle una mano en el hombro cuando…

-Me punes una mano encima y estarás muerto antes de que puedas gritar, Tsukiyomi- en la poción que estaba era difícil contestarle ya que tenía un cuchillo en su garganta, el cual lo manipulaba una mujer.

-Dime ¿quién rayos eres?- pregunto Ikuto

-Y lo dije mi nombre Kuroi Yuuki- respondió

-¿¡Quien eres!-volvió a preguntar mas enojado

-Valla, valla, el gran Tsukiyomi Ikuto se ha dado cuenta, bravo, todos tenemos que alabarlo, Tsk, eres un imbécil, si, los he engañado pero es verdad que los voy a ayudar- "a que desparezcan de este mundo"-pensó- Pero tranquilo, además tu ya me conoces, ¡oh!, espera se me olvidaba tú conoces a la otra yo, jajajajajajaja, entonces no me conoces en nada

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el chico

-Con el tiempo lo descubrirás- unas alas negras aparecieron en la espalda Yuuki y esta comenzó a elevarse- Nos vemos…ah se me olvidaba, felicitaciones por tu boda con esa zorra, espero que Amu…-

-¡No metas Amu!- grito Ikuto muy enfadado

-¿Por qué no? Eh? Acaso le tienes miedo a que se entere- pregunto burlona

-Se que ella la va a aceptar, yo la conozco…

-Tú no la conoces desgraciado- ahora si estaba en su muerte, la daga estaba que le cortaba el cuello, los ojos rojos de la muchacha no tenían brillo alguno parecían un mar de sangre, era como si te ahogabas en ellos- Di una palabra más sobre ella y te juro que no vivirás para contarlo

-Basta, aun no es su hora- un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos purpuraba, con alas grises estaba detrás de Yuuki

-Tsk- después de esa expresión los dos desaparecieron dejando plumas por todo el lugar

-¿Quién demonios es esa chica?- pregunto Ikuto muy confundido

-¡Zero!, porque me interrumpiste- la chica inflo sus cachetes haciendo un berrinche

-Estabas a punto de matarlo- contesto divertido por la expresión de la chica

-Se lo merecía- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta

-Vamos Amu, no te comportes asi, ven vamos a dormir- dijo Zero señalando la cama

-Hmp!, no quiero- de repente sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y cuando se dio la vuelta quedo cara a cara con Zero

-Pues entonces tendré que obligarte…mi querida _Amu- _dijo poniendo énfasis en su nombre

-Ze…Zero- dijo Amu sonrojada

-Vamos a dormir- tomo a la chica en sus brazos como a una princesa y luego la acostó en la cama, el chico se puso a su lado y la abrazó.-Te quiero mi pequeña hime- y la apego más a él, Amu no le contesto y solo se acomodo entre sus brazos, ya si los dos entraron en el reino de los sueños


	3. Un amor no correspondido

_**3. Un amor no correspondido**_

_Había un gran vacío, todo era oscuro y terrorífico de repente una luz apareció en esa nada y ahí estaba él, viéndola con una cara melancólica, se oyó un disparo y el cayo de rodillas, ella corrió y corrió hacia donde estaba él, lo tomo entre sus brazos, sus ojos color amatista no tenían brillo alguno, ya no podría mirarla más, miro hacia adelante y se encuentra con un par de ojos zafiro, los ojos se posaron sobre el muchacho que yacía en los brazos de la peli rosada, lo miro con tanto odio que levanto su mano donde tenía fuertemente agarrada una pistola y le disparo una vez más en el corazón, la cara de la chica estaba salpicada de sangre y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos de la impresión, la figura del atacante desapareció dejando solo a ellos dos , la chica lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el pecho del muchacho muerto_

_-¡Zero!-gritaba y gritaba-¡No te vayas, no me dejes, por favor no me dejes!- pego un grito tan fuerte que pudo llegar a reventar los oídos_

-¡ZERO!- sus manos se movían tratando de querer alcanzar algo- ¡Zero!- de repente espinas comenzaron a salir desde su espalda y envolvieron su cuerpo, la chica se movía mas desesperadamente en sueños clavándose a si muchas de las espinas-¡Zero!- el chico vio que la cama que algunas vez fue blanca estaba manchada de sangre. Trato de comenzar a sacar las espinas pero no podía, tomo su mano y vio que dejaban de envolverla pero aun seguían envueltas

-¡Tsuki, Ryuu es hora!- los charas llamados juntaron sus manos y de ellos salió una luz negra la cual se fusiono con el cuerpo de la chica, las espinas de rosas comenzaron a desaparecer. Zero llevo rápidamente a la muchacha a la bañera y la dejo reposar, el agua pura comenzó a tomar el color rojo escarlata de la sangre, la desvistió y empezó a curar sus heridas, llego a su espalda la cual aun estaba llena de sangre y la lavo, cuando estuvo finalmente limpia pudo apreciar "la marca" que llevaba en esta una cruz hecha por un rosal, un tatuaje imborrable (N/A: vean mi perfil ahí está la imagen), bueno, a menos que muera eso no iba a desaparecer aun podía recordar ese día

_Flash Back_

_-995, 996, 997, 998, 999… ¿donde se encuentra esa anciana?- Dijo cortándole el cuello a su víctima 999, en tan solo 1 minuto había asesinado a más de 100 personas, solo una mas e iba a obtener la libertad_

_-Vi que alguien se metía en esa habitación- dijo señalando una puerta blanca ahora manchada de sangre_

_-Perfecto- sonrió sínicamente, sus ojos si habían vuelto el color de la sangre y sin brillo alguno. Entraron los dos juntos a la habitación y encontraron a la vieja sentada tranquilamente como si nada- Oe vieja, te ha llegado la hora –dijo la peli rosada_

_-Valla Hinamori Amu, has caído en tu perdición- dijo la anciana sonriendo_

_-No te burles de mi anciana, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo acercándose más a la mesa_

_-Yo nada, pero tú si, deseas tu libertad ¿no?, si me matas podrás conseguirla- dijo la anciana sonriendo de medio lado_

_-Pues entonces prepárate para tu muerte- Tomo su ametralladora y le apunto en la cabeza_

_-Estoy más que preparada- y comenzó a disparar, no quedaron resto de la cara de la anciana, solo su cuerpo botando litro y litros de sangre. De repente sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a palpitar, cayó de rodillas, una luz blanca comenzó a dibujar una marca en su espalda_

_-Esa maldita vieja…me engaño- cayo inconsciente_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Abrió los ojos, su vista era borrosa pero cuando por fin se calmo pudo ver el techo blanco de su baño, supuso que "eso" había pasado otra vez, comenzó a levantarse con delicadez porque sabía que un solo movimiento brusco podía causarle la muerte, sintió como su pelo recargado de agua empezaba a cubrirle la espalda y no solo eso, sintió como alas salían de su espalda y su cabello volvía al color rosado y sus ojos escarlata al ámbar, con la única de diferencia era que aun sus ojos no tenían brillo, salió de la bañera empapada y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con el chico, el chico el cual la había rescatado millones de veces, el chico el cual la cuidaba, que nunca la dejaba sola, que no la abandonaba jamás, y el cual en sus sueños lo tenía en sus brazos muerto. Lo abrazo por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo mojado al de él, el muchacho se dio la vuelta para encararla sin soltar su abrazo y apretó más su abrazo

-Sabes que la tentación me puede ganar Amu, te miro como una mujer, no debiste haber salido asi- susurro dulce y delicadamente en el oído de la chica. Esta no dijo nada solo se apego mas a él.-Me estas tentando demasiado…_Amu-chan- _sus labios habían ronroneado su nombre. Amu comenzó a ponerse de puntas para tratar de alcanzar el rostro del chico, ya que tenía 23 años y era más alto que ella.- Dime que me detenga y lo hare- Termino de juntar los pocos milímetros que habían entre sus labios comenzando un beso dulce y cariñoso para luego convertirse en uno pasional y salvaje.

No sabían cuando habían llegado a la cama, Amu debajo de Zero se retorcía por las caricias de él, mientras que Zero besaba salvajemente a Amu y una mano traviesa acariciaba sus muslos, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse para recobrar el aliento, los dos se estaban mirando con_ cariño_, iban a retomar los besos cuando…

-Ikuto- pronuncio Amu derramando una lágrima y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

_Hola_

_Hikari:-Ven *.*…Amu aun recuerda a Ikuto…aunque en mal momento ¬¬…bueno que se le puede hacer después de todo…el primar amor nunca se olvida… ¿verdad?_

_Usagi-chan:- Y lo dice la loca ¬¬_

_Hikari:- Bueno y que tanto, después de todo aun no lo olvido ¬¬_

_Usagi-chan:-¿Pero no crees que estás yendo demasiado lejos?...Abre los ojos, él te engaño…_

_Hikari:- ¡Urusai!_

_Usagi:- Esta bien…me callo…pero lo que le hiciste a él fue peor que lo que te hicieron a ti_

_Hikari:- Se lo tiene merecido…el no me amaba realmente_

_Usagi-chan:- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Hikari:- Ningún hombre…ningún bastardo puede amar_

_Usagi:- ¡Pero ese chico no tenía nada que ver en tus problemas!_

_Hikari:- Sera mejor que nos calmemos…no queremos confundir a las lectoras ¿verdad?_

_Usagi-chan:- Pero después seguimos hablando ¿ok?_

_Hikari:- Si, si…bueno y ahora…_

_Las dos:- Shugo Chara no nos pertenece le pertenecen a las PP-sama y si nos pertenecería Ikuto hubiera matado a Tadagay y se hubiera llevado a Amu_


	4. Descubiertos

**4. Descubiertos**

_(8)No cometeré los mismos errores que tú cometiste, No dejaré que mi corazón sufra tanto, No me desmoronaré de la forma en que tú lo hiciste;(8)_

**. . .**

-¡Maldición!- dijo golpeando la pared del baño, cuando por fin iba a tener lo que había anhelado desde que la vio, se arruino.-Aun lo amas ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo con nostalgia y derramando lagrimas que el agua camuflaba.-Dices odiarlo pero en realidad dices eso solo porque odias haberte enamorado perdidamente de él ¿no es asi?...Amu- susurro su nombre tierna y tristemente

**. . .**

Los rayos del sol golpeaban la ventana que alumbraban la habitación dejando ver a dos personas desnudas y abrazadas, rozando sus cuerpos agotados y calurosos por toda la acción de la noche.

Los dos lentamente comenzaron a abrir sus ojos para luego encontrar sus miradas, pero esto fue interrumpido cuando…

-Valla, valla, mira lo que tenemos aquí… ¿se divirtieron anoche?- una mujer vestida con un mini short negro, una blusa muy ajustada y unas tacones aguja blancos, con su largo pelo negro tomado en una cola alta dejando su flequillo y unos dos rizos al lado de su cara se encontraba en el marco de la puerta sonriendo secarronamente

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- pregunto el chico levantándose de golpe

-Ichinomiya me mando a buscarte, el pobre se estaba desesperado porque no llegabas, al parecer eres su guardaespaldas…bueno…- suspiró - deberías taparte eso, no quiero quedar traumada y menos como una cosa tan pequeña como esa- dijo apuntando cierta parte del cuerpo del chico

-Pues esa cosa me divirtió mucho anoche, además es más grande de todas…verdad ¿Iki-kun?- dijo la mujer sonriéndole al chico

-Cállate Hitomi Sakura, la cosa es entre yo y este tonto de acá- dijo señalando al tonto

-Pues este tonto…. ¿Quien te dijo mi nombre?- pregunto alarmada Sakura

-Al parecer nos investigo a todos, sabe incluso cuáles son nuestras charas…lo que significa que debes tener uno… ¿verdad?

-¿Uno?...Ja…no me hagas reír, tengo 3, igual que "ella"-dijo poniendo énfasis en "ella" (N/A: XD!)

-No la metas en esto- dijo muy molesto Ikuto

-¿Porque no?...ah…ya veo…el pobre gatito está enamorado de ella…pues lamento informarte que ella no- dijo sonriendo malvadamente

-Cállate…Kuroi- dijo furioso

-Toma, póntelo- dijo Yuuki tirándole una toalla para que se cubriera- Te esperan en Easter, espero que no te "demores"- dijo mirando a Sakura - bueno me tengo que ir- Yuuki se dio la vuelto pero volvió su cabeza y miro a Ikuto- Ni lo pienses Tsukiyomi, no te servirá de nada buscarla, ella ya no te necesita…no, ella no te buscara, está muy contenta con otra persona…¡ah!, ¡Ja!...claro que me enterare…después de todo…_yo soy ella_- dijo en un susurro inaudible…pero al parecer no para una persona…

-"Ya veo, con que ella es el nuevo juguetito del jefe, Ja, cambiándome por esa, ya verás Kuroi Yuuki…o más bien Hinamori Amu- pensó Sakura

**. . .**

El caminaba detrás de ella, se cercioraba de que no pudiera hacerle algo, pero aun tenía la duda…lo que había dicho lo incomodaba, era como si lo ultimo fuera tan importante que tenía que saberlo, asegurarse de que había oído bien, porque era imposible que…

-¡AH!- vio a Yuuki desplomarse en el suelo apretando fuertemente su pecho, también vio como su cuerpo comenzaba a palpitar

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se acerco rápidamente a ella, aunque fuera su enemiga era su compañera

-¡Aléjate!-Gruño Yuuki antes de que la mano de Ikuto se posara en su hombro- Por favor aleja…- derramaba lagrimas, sus ojos se cerraban por el dolor, no podía articular ninguna palabra pero al final de cuentas cayo desmayada

**. . .**

Sintió un gran dolor de cabeza al despertar, su mirada era borrosa y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, comenzó a registrar esa habitación hasta que se acerco al espejo y vio que sus ojos dorados habían vuelto, lo que significaba malas noticias

-Ya despertaste- lo que más se temía estaba pasando, Tsukiyomi había entrado a la habitación por lo que se vio a obligarse a cerrar rápidamente sus ojos y no volver abrirlos hasta que volvieron al rojo-¿Te sucedió algo en los ojos?- "Mierda" pensó Amu

-Nada, solo me entro algo en ellos- contesto cortante

-Entonces déjame verlos…- se acerco peligrosamente a ella, solo a unos poco centímetros casi rozando sus labios pero…

-¡Suéltame!- Yuuki se separo bruscamente de Ikuto- NO VUELVAS A TOCARME- amenazo. No, no podía, no iba a caer otra vez en ese maldito juego, además el estaba comprometido y dentro de pocos días se iba a casar.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte…-el tono que había usado no le gusto para nada- ¿Qué relación tienes con Amu?- pregunto –Pero tienes que abrir tus ojos y mirarme directamente para saber si mientes

-Yo…-decidida iba abrir sus ojos cuando una mano los tapa

-Am...Amor-corrigió- No tienes nada que decirle a este maldito bastardo- dijo el chico peli plateado mirando con odio a Ikuto

-Zero- dijo sorprendida

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunto Ikuto devolviéndole la mirada a Zero

-Yo soy…-tomo a Amu de la cintura y comenzó a acercarse a sus labios (claro que con su mano aun puesta en los ojos de ella), al principio fue solo un roce de labios pero a los segundos después se volvió apasionado hasta que…

-Ya comprendí…-dijo con una tristeza en los ojos, por alguna extraña razón cuando se besaron vio a Amu besándose con el…espera…ESPERA…ahora que se fijaba ¿no tenía el pelo negro?-¿Amu?- pregunto curioso Ikuto

_Hikari:- Lamento la demora, me estoy en un estado actual en que es muy difícil de controlarme_

_Usagi:- ¿Porque no pusiste un flash back de la noche que tuvieron Ikuto y Sakura?_

_Hikari:- Porque de solo escribirla hubiera vomitado en mi computador ¬¬…Ikuto es solo de Amu_

_Ikuto:-Gracias_

_Hikari:- ¿Te dije que aparecieras?_

_Usagi E Ikuto:- Que estamos simpática_

_Hikari:- Mejor cállense par de idiotas, ¬¬, ahora si me permiten desearía ir a dormir, estoy tan cansada de oír todo el día sobre los mineros, que por cierto sacaron al último a las 22:00 hrs. Bueno…me voy a dormir_

_Sayonara!_


	5. Juego Infernal

**5. Juego Infernal**

…

_(8)__ La luz de la luna, que desenmascara la tristeza ilumina fríamente la desesperación y el futuro, eso es agradable con la oscuridad dentro de mí (8)_

…

_-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunto Ikuto devolviéndole la mirada a Zero_

_-Yo soy…-tomo a Amu de la cintura y comenzó a acercarse a sus labios (claro que con su mano aun puesta en los ojos de ella), al principio fue solo un roce de labios pero a los segundos después se volvió apasionado hasta que…_

_-Ya comprendí…-dijo con una tristeza en los ojos, por alguna extraña razón cuando se besaron vio a Amu besándose con el…espera…ESPERA…ahora que se fijaba ¿no tenía el pelo negro?-¿Amu?- pregunto curioso Ikuto_

…

La chica abrió sus ojos de golpe, nerviosa y sorprendida se separo rápidamente de aquel chico que aprisionaba su cintura. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, las ganas desesperadas por salir corriendo de ese lugar eran infinitas, su corazón latía desbocadamente. Vio acercársele lentamente a ella el chico de mirada zafiro y como acto de reflejo comenzó a retroceder paso a paso. Había sido descubierta y todo por haberse dejado llevar por sus inútiles y poco oportunos sentimientos.

-¿Amu?-volvió a insistir el chico peli-azulado, pero ella no respondía ya que aun seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, culpándose de lo muy tarada que había sido. Solo atinaba a retroceder y quedarse muda

-Aléjate de ella Tsukiyomi Ikuto-se interpuso el peli plateado cuando vio que Ikuto iba a poner una de sus mano en la mejilla de su querida Amu.

-Tú no te metas…Zero-lo ataco con su pata gigante de gato pero este la esquivo y contraataco con su guadaña.

Amu estaba aun descompaginada, asustada por el terrible castigo que le iba a dar su jefe. Temblando y muda veía como los dos chicos peleaban frente a ella. No podía hacer nada, sus sentidos y mentes eran una ola de confusiones. La habían descubierto, aun no se lo podía creer, ¿por qué sus emociones interfirieron y se desato su verdadera forma?, estaba muy molesta con ella misma. Todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando gotas de sangre cayeron en su rostro, ahora sí, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos dorados. Lo habían herido, a él, no podía ser no podía estar sucediendo porque tuvo que ser…

-¡ZERO!- en un movimiento rápido se interpuso entra los dos y desato sus poderes, eso era la única opción que tenia para proteger a la única persona que aun la seguía amando en la vida y si necesitaba morir lo haría.

Un resplandor muy cegador comenzó a salir de Amu y desde su corazón cadenas comenzaron a envolver la habitación y destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso incluyéndola a ella misma.

-¡AMU! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!-dijo Zero abrazando por la espalda a Amu

-Tiene que morir, tengo que asesinarlo- todos los presentes se sorprendieron no por lo que dijo si no el como lo dijo, su voz era grave y sínica, tenebrosa y muchas cosas más que les pusieron los pelos parados a Ikuto y a Zero.

Una cadena se dirigió a Ikuto el cual estaba muy desprevenido, estaba a punto de atravesarle el corazón cuando…

-¡DESPIERTA IKUTO!- Sakura había aparecido junto con los demás y había protegido a Ikuto

-Valla, valla, ¿Quién va ser el primero…en morir?- pregunto Amu con su voz más tenebrosa y fría

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunto Hikaru con furia y a la vez con miedo

-Yo soy…Hinamori Amu-

-¡Mentirosa ella murió hace 6 años atrás!- dijo, mas bien, grito Nadehiko

-¿Acaso me ves muerta?, se los había dicho cuando nos conocimos…les dije que yo estaba viva buscándolos…para matarlos- dirigió las cadenas hacia ellos- Mas lucha y menos palabrería- ataco a todos pero de alguna manera lograron esquivarlas.

-¡AMU POR FAVOR, BASTA, PUEDES MORIR!- trato Zero de hacerla entrarla en razón, pero ya era tarde

-No Zero, yo ya estoy muerta, desde el día en que esa vieja anciana puso esa maldición sobre mi-

-Amu-chií- susurro Yaya y Rima

-Si de verdad eres Amu, demuéstralo- propuso Tadase

-Cállate maldito gay, si tanto me amabas deberías saber perfectamente que soy Amu… ¡espera!...se me olvida, tu amabas a mi transformación de Amuleto corazón- lanzo una cadena sobre Tadase

-¿Quién es?... ¡dime!… ¿quiénes el que te controla?- pregunto exaltado Ikuto

-Controlarme… ¿a mí?, nadie me controla…ex marioneta de Easter- soltó cínicamente Amu

-Jajaja- comenzó a reírse Sakura

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-pregunto Rima

-Con que nadie te controla, ¿estás segura?...marioneta del Infierno, Number ° 1

-Tu…yo te he visto, eres la Number ° 2- dijo con odio Zero

-Valla que inteligente, jajaja- rio sonoramente

-¿Number ° 2?...tu, fue tu culpa….tú fuiste la maldita zorra, por tu culpa- ataco de frente a la chica pero justo se interpuso Ikuto- Muévete –le dijo fríamente

-No lo hare- la reto

-Muévete ahora o mueres-

-Oblígame-

-¿Por qué la proteges?...es una maldita desgraciada, ¡te está engañando!- no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran de su rostro. Por una extraña razón aun sentía esa tristeza en su corazón, esa decepción, ese dolor que invadía rápidamente su cuerpo- ¡Abre los ojos, solo te utiliza!-

-No me moveré-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la amo- Amu abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos y mostro tristeza pero se controlo y volvió su rostro a una cara tan terrorífica que hasta la narradora le dio miedo tan solo pensarla (n/A: es verdad estaba escribiendo y de repente me imagine a una Amu muy pero muy malvada ¬¬)

-Un alma destrozada deambula por un corazón…- dijo Zero mirando como Amu se elevaba en el aire (n/A: la habitación, más bien la casa ya estaba destruida)

-Un demonio toca una flor y esta cae a la oscuridad…- prosiguió Amu

-Un espejo se quiebra en mil pedazos mostrando la puerta de un amor fundido- dijo Zero

-Un cuerpo muere, el viento susurra, la luna sale, el sol duerme…- dijo Amu

-Y nuestros corazones se abren...-Amu y Zero comenzaron a brillar oscuramente de la misma forma que sus charas – Watashi-tachi no Kokoro, Anrokku!- (N/A: que conste que dice "nuestros corazones, abrir" ¬¬ y para que vean las transformaciones de Amu y Zero vean mi perfil)

-Bloody Night- dijo Amu al terminar su transformación con Tsuki

-Hellish Night- dijo Zero al terminar su transformación con Ryuu (n/A: para los incultos la trasformación de Amu significa "Sangrienta Noche" y la de Zero "Noche Infernal")

-El resplandor de Amu-senpai se ha apagado- dijo Rikka

-Hasta ahora te has dado cuenta- dijo Hikaru con cara de U¬¬

-Jejeje-se rio avergonzada Rikka pero fue intervenida por un ataque de Amu

-Cállense y luchemos…escorias-

-Esto será algo que nunca podre olvidar- sonrió cínicamente Sakura- ¡Poisonous creeper!- estiro su mano hacia Amu y de esta salieron enredaderas, pero un simple movimiento de la guadaña de Amu las volvió polvo- Tsk-

-¿Crees que un ataque asi de inútil puede vencerme?, al parecer ninguno de ustedes, escorias, recuerdan que soy Hinamori Amu, ¡la única persona que posee y puede utilizar el Humpty Lock!

-En otras palabras, significa que al tener el candado en su poder, su poder es más fuerte que el de todos ustedes- dijo tranquilamente Zero

-Tadase, tú deberías tener la Dumpty Key, ¿verdad?, lo que te hace tener la misma cantidad de poder que ella- dijo Sakura con rencor y envidia

-Etto…yo…ya no la tengo dijo avergonzada el gay

-¿Pero cómo? ¡Si yo te lo pase a ti!-grito desesperado Ikuto

-¡La perdí!- grito Tadase de la misma forma que Ikuto

-¿La perdiste…o te la robaron?- pregunto divertido Zero sosteniendo con su mano derecha la llave

-Zero, basta de este juego, hay que matarlos a todos…pero déjame a Tsukiyomi…él es mi presa- sus ojos brillaron de una manera muy especial, se mordió su labio inferior con uno de sus colmillos que habían aparecido en la transformación causándose una pequeña herida de la que emano sangre pero que luego fue removida sexymente por su lengua- ¿me harías los honores Zero?- dijo de un modo sarcástico

-Con mucho gusto…_my lady- _hizo una reverencia y luego sus ojos brillaron de la misma forma que Amu…desesperado por matar, por ver sangre salpicar, inquietos por asesinar

-Hellish Game- dijeron Amu y Zero al unísono haciendo que el tiempo en lugar en donde todos se encontraban fuera parado pata liego ser rodeado por una enorme oscuridad y un laberinto apareciera justo en frente de sus ojos

-Bienvenidos al "Juego Infernal"- dijo Amu extendiendo sus brazos- Como verán, ustedes deben atravesar este laberinto y si logran salir con vida ganaran este magnífico juego- dijo de una forma muy malvada- Las reglas son las siguientes: Deberán ir en grupo de solo dos personas. Este laberinto consta de niveles que en total son 3, cada uno más difícil que el otro. Nosotros también participaremos para hacer el juego más interesante. Las parejas serán decididas por esta computadora- una pantalla gigante apareció y comenzó a elegir las parejas aleatoriamente

-Y las parejas son: 1) Utau y Kuukai, 2) Hikaru y Rikka, 3) Sakura y Tadase, 4) Rima y Nadehiko, 5) Yaya y Kairi, 6) Lulu y… Zero- Amu dirigió su mirada al nombrado percatándose de que este ya la estaba mirando para luego mostrarle un rostro lleno de tristeza sin notar que dos ojos zafiros miraban los actos de la peli rosada- y por ultimo 7) Ikuto y Amu- los últimos nombrados se miraron de una manera desafiante- Bueno, ¡que comience el "Juego Infernal"!-

…

_Hikari:- Lamento mucho mi ausencia, la razón por la que no subía el fic era porque no me llegaba la inspiración y me pasaba todo el día viendo animes. Este fic pronto terminara, espero que les haya gustado_

_Usagi:- Muy aburrido para mi gusto_

_Hikari:- Hasta que al final te dignaste a aparecer, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todos estos meses?_

_Usagi:- Pololeando por hay_

_Hikari:-Se me olvido que tenías novio ¬¬_

_Usagi:-Por lo menos tengo uno, no como cierta persona que conozco_

_Ikuto:-¿No tienes novio Hikari?_

_Hikari:- Eso a ustedes no le importa u/u_

_Ikuto:- Oíste Amu, Hikari no tiene novio_

_Amu:- Eso tengo que informárselo a los demás_

_Hikari:- malos TT. TT_

_Ikuto, Amu y Usagi:- Melodramática_

_Hikari:- Mejor me despido antes de que este trío de idiotas me sigan molestando_

_Usagi:- Y no olviden que los personajes de Shugo Chara no nos perteneces, solo se los pedimos prestados a Peach-Pit por un rato porque si realmente nos pertenecieran acabaríamos con el Tadamu y expandiríamos el Amuto_


	6. Desciones

**6. Decisiones**

…

_(8)_ _Pareces Deprimido Mientras Duermes, Como si tuvieras una pesadilla, Yo estoy aquí, estoy a tu Lado, No Huiré a Ninguna Parte, ¿Cómo Puedo vivir sin Ti? (8)_

…

_-Bienvenidos al "Juego Infernal"- dijo Amu extendiendo sus brazos- Como verán, ustedes deben atravesar este laberinto y si logran salir con vida ganaran este magnífico juego- dijo de una forma muy malvada- Las reglas son las siguientes: Deberán ir en grupo de solo dos personas. Este laberinto consta de niveles que en total son 3, cada uno más difícil que el otro. Nosotros también participaremos para hacer el juego más interesante. Las parejas serán decididas por esta computadora- una pantalla gigante apareció y comenzó a elegir las parejas aleatoriamente_

_-Y las parejas son: 1) Utau y Kuukai, 2) Hikaru y Rikka, 3) Sakura y Tadase, 4) Rima y Nadehiko, 5) Yaya y Kairi, 6) Lulu y… Zero- Amu dirigió su mirada al nombrado percatándose de que este ya la estaba mirando para luego mostrarle un rostro lleno de tristeza sin notar que dos ojos zafiros miraban los actos de la peli rosada- y por ultimo 7) Ikuto y Amu- los últimos nombrados se miraron de una manera desafiante- Bueno, ¡que comience el "Juego Infernal"!- _

…

-¿Tú crees que esto estuvo preparado desde el principio…Nadehiko?- pregunto la rubia que caminaba a su lado.

-No lo sé Rima, pero aun tengo curiosidad de porque se tomaron la molestia de jugar esto, cuando podían matarnos a todos de un solo golpe-.

-A lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, este juego es mas macabro que la misma muerte- comento la chica

-Puede- respondió el

-Si, puede- suspiro Rima

-Bueno hay que llegar al nivel 1, asi que pongámonos en marcha- dijo Nadehiko tomando la mano de su acompañante

…

En otro lugar del laberinto, dos personas, una chica y un chico, cada cierto momento se mandaban miradas de odio y se alejaban lo más posible el uno del otro, pero ella se canso del ambiente tenso y decidió romper el silencio.

-Tranquilo no te hare nada, bueno, no ahora. ¿Y qué te parece este mundo?-dijo mirando alzando sus brazos como queriendo indicar todo el lugar.

-¿Porque rayos nos trajiste a aquí?- pregunto molesto sin impórtale la otra pregunta que acaba de hacer ella.

-Para que sientan lo que es sufrir- después de ese intercambio de palabras hubo más silencio

-…Amu… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Zero? ¿Lo quieres?- pregunto Ikuto ya más calmado pero con un tono de celos.

-En primer lugar la Amu que tú conoces a muerto, se ha fundido conmigo, asi que más te vale llamarme Yuuki porque "tu" Amu ya no existe y no, no lo quiero, lo **AMO**- sonrió de forma nostálgica- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?, se supone que no deberías estar interesado por lo que siento por que tu **AMAS **a esa arpía- lo miró con odio pero el solo miraba el piso haciendo que su pelo tapara sus (n/A: hermosos ojos zafiros) ojos impidiéndole la visión de su rostro

-Ya veo- su voz había sonado apagada, monótona…vacía

De un minuto a otro Amu comenzó a descender el paso, su respiración se volvió agitada, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente

-Maldición- dijo apenas mientras caía al suelo de rodillas- Ni se te… ocurra acercarte- dijo agarrándose el cuello. Realmente ya no podía controlarlo más pero tenía que soportarlo, si perdía la batalla -gracias a su estado su jefe- la mataría, aunque técnicamente ya estaba lista, pero aun asi no lo deseaba.

Sus músculos se tensaron, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su garganta se aprisiono, empezó a toser sangre. Como odiaba su –ahora- cuerpo débil, tanto que ella clavaba sus uñas en su garganta y se hería… pero… por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía nada, no sentía los rasguños, las cicatrices, nada físico solo psicológico: el dolor del rechazo, la tristeza de la soledad, la agonía de la oscuridad…oscuridad, un vacio que la consumía lenta y dolorosamente, el abismo en el cual se estaba sumergiendo gracias a su sufrimiento.

Y sin darse cuenta el alma de Amu se posicionó otra vez de su cuerpo dejando a un lado a Yuuki en su inconsciente. Ikuto se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó…pero bueno todo cambia con el paso del tiempo y aunque Amu aun seguía queriéndolo, recordaba cómo fue cambiada por una cualquiera, así que no evito darle una cachetada que llego a dejarle marcada su palma en la mejilla.

-Que allá vuelto a entrar en razón no significa que tengas que lanzarte sobre mi -escupió con desprecio- No creas que no he olvidado como los pille en la cama a ti y esa perra. Por cierto no, no te perdonaría por casarte con una cualquiera como ella ni siquiera lograría entender el porqué la elegiste a esa entre miles de **MUJERES** más **APROPIADAS**-

Ikuto solo bajo la cabeza avergonzado por aquellas declaraciones, pero aun asi solo le entraba una cosa en su cabeza…volver a recuperarla a toda costa.

Un ruido, muy parecido al de espadas chocando resonó por todo el lugar.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Ikuto-

-La batalla ha comenzado, será mejor que nos apuremos- dijo Amu emprendiendo una carrera por el laberinto que al parecer ya se lo conocía de memoria.

Al final de un pasillo vieron una puerta y al estar a una distancia prudente se abrió sola dejando apreciar la batalla que se había iniciado. A Amu le brillaron los ojos cuando vio el cansancio de los guerreros, la sangre de algunas heridas pequeñas y escuchar el "dulce" sonido de las armas chocando.

-Te matare no importa cómo-

-Inténtalo Zero, tan solo eres un pequeño perrito faldero perdido entre la gran ciudad.

-Cállate Sakura- se abalanzó una vez más contra él.

-Dejen de evitarme- atacó Tadase a los dos.

-No te metas en esto- dijeron Zero y Sakura al unisonó

-La batalla ya va a terminar-dijo Amu mirando entretenida la lucha.-Cuando caigan dos personas ya sean una pareja o uno de cada grupo se acabara la batalla.

El par de tarados ataco al gay que quedo inconsciente en el piso para luego ser tragado literalmente por la tierra.

-Bravo-aplaudió Amu- la primera batalla ha terminado y como consecuencia divina le hemos ofrendado a dos seres inservibles a Abyss.

-Eso es imposible-susurro Sakura- Abyss no ha vuelto a ser abierta desde que Pandora fuese asesinada por Hugo Baskerville en la tragedia de Sabrie…además falta la séptima llave -

-En eso te equivocas mi querida enemiga, la séptima llave y la más importante fue encontrada por la familia Artemis hace 100 años atrás y no solo eso, fue pasada de generación en generación como un tesoro familiar hasta…que llego a mi poder- Amu hizo aparecer una caja- Yo poseo la caja de Pandora y con ella la séptima llave de la fuente de las sabiduría-

-¿Eso quiere decir…que eres…dios?-termino en susurró Sakura-

-Soy la guardiana del gran Yggdrasil, la poseedora del Caos, la reina de las 7 puertas doradas, un maniquí sin corazón y la única que logra usar el poder del Humpty Lock, y ahora si me permiten es mi turno de pelear- al hacer un movimiento con su mano las puertas se cerraron, todos fueron empujados a las orillas de lo que se podrá llamar campo de batalla y el grupo de Amu junto con el de Rima quedaron solos en el medio de aquel lugar.

-Que la batalla… ¡COMIENCE!- gritó Zero.

Apenas resonó el grito, Amu se había aproximado lo suficiente hasta Rima donde la atacó sin pensárselo dos veces resultando Rima gravemente herida

-Vamos Rima, se que eres más fuerte que eso, demuéstrame una vez más aquella mirada fría de cuando nos conocimos- otra vez la iba a atacar cuando Nadehiko intervino.

-No permitiré que la lastimes-enfrentando a su ex mejor amiga.

Ikuto aun seguía perplejo, inmerso en miles de preguntas, debatiéndose en si atacar a sus amigos o no hacerlo y como ya todos han leído mil veces salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio la sangre de ella derramarse ante sus propios ojos

-¿Eso es lo único que tienes?- pregunto Amu quitándose una espada que había atravesado su estomago- Oye perra, no deberías meterte en la peleas de los demás- dijo mirando furiosamente a Sakura

-Perdón, es que se me había resbalado de las manos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros en las tribunas

-No importa, total, es nada menos que un simple rasguño- todos miraron absortos como la herida comenzaba a cerrarse sola- El jefe me convirtió en un maniquí-como ya había dicho ates- puedes atacarme cuanto quieras pero jamás me mataras…Por cierto Ikuto si no quieres ser comida para Abyss comienza a moverte-

Amu atacó sin piedad a Nadehiko y este protegió a Rima entre sus brazos. Un hoyo se abrió en el suelo y comenzó a absorber a Nadehiko

-No te vayas- grito Rima tomándolo de la mano

-Si no me sueltas también serás absorbida-dijo mirándola tierna pero tristemente

-No me importa, ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti?- solo faltaba cintura para arriba para que Nadehiko fuera completamente tragado. Rima lloraba desgarradoramente

Los llantos de Rima llegaron a oídos de Amu, imágenes comenzaron a pasar velozmente frente a sus ojos, cuando ella lloraba todas las noches, cuando gritaba de dolor, etc.

-Suéltame- le ordenó Nadehiko a Rima.

-Jamás, me iré contigo si es necesario.- contestó ella.

-¿Esa es tu decisión?- preguntó de repente Amu.

-Si- Amu chasqueó sus dedos y el agujero desapareció y Nadehiko salió sano y a salvo.

-Zero, sácalos de aquí ahora mismo-dijo dándoles la espalda.

-¡Eso no es justo!-gritó Sakura haciendo que Zero se desconcentrara.

-Zero hazlo ahora, es una orden- Zero hizo aparecer un puerta frente a la pareja y esta salió y despareció completamente del juego

-¡Maldita perra!-se abalanzó Sakura contra Amu-¡¿Porque los dejas salir a ellos? ¿Acaso te volviste débil?-le escupió en la cara, pero Amu inmune a cualquier insulto, se quedó callada-¡Habla maldita sea!

-¿No eres tú la débil al desesperarte?, además, yo soy la que controla este lugar yo decido quien entra y quién sale (solo por esta vez)-dijo con total calma

-¿No me digas que estas recuperando tus sentimientos?- dijo Ikuto mirándola esperanzado.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo?- respondió frívolamente.

-Amu, alguna vez fui tu amiga, y algo en ti reaccionó al ver tal escena o ¿me equivoco?- pregunto Utau.

-Sí, te equivocas, en cada una de las insignificantes palabras que has dicho, mis decisiones son mis decisiones. Ahora continuemos las parejas que quedan son Utau y Kuukai, Rikka y Hikaru, Yaya y Kairi e Ikuto y Yo. Y aunque odie lo que voy a decir ahora Sakura y Zero son pareja. Ahora que continúen la última batallas.

Al final solo quedaron la pareja Kutau, Rikkaru (Rikka y Hikaru), Amuto y Sakero (Sakura y Zero).


	7. Por Favor

**7. Por favor**

Por favor enséñame a olvidar cada segundo que pase junto a ti, tengo el alma triste a causa de este amor .

**IKUTO POV**

Habíamos caminado lentamente por un buen rato, ella parecía no querer llegar a la segunda fase. Se encontraba pensativa, un poco choqueada, tal vez estaba pensando en la escena causada por Rima y Nadehiko.

-Dime, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora?- pregunté algo incómodo.

Ella no me respondió, siguió en silencio hasta que súbitamente paró.

-Oye…- hizo una pausa corta, que a mí me parecieron siglos-…Nada, ya no importa-

Iba a caminar, pero yo lo evite tomándola del brazo. Ese acto causó que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

La tenía al frente, ¿Qué esperaba para besarla? La quería tanto. No, la amaba y la deseaba, pero ella aún no me perdonaba, la esperaría.

-Ya lo recuerdo- bajó la mirada.

No pude evitar poner una cara de confusión, ¿recordar qué? La intriga me mataba, así que pregunte directamente que a qué se refería con eso.

Se soltó de mi agarre, se paró de puntas y besó la comisura de mis labios. Quedé atónito, no me esperaba ese acto de ella y menos sabiendo que "amaba" a ese tal Zero, pero ¿Quién desaprovecharía tal oportunidad? La abracé y pude sentir como su frágil cuerpo se pegaba al mío, como su latido se descontrola. Esta vez la besé yo, en un ahogado reclamo introduje mi lengua en su boca y pude sentir su dulce sabor. Mi mano comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo (N/A: la mano fue, no Ikuto…como si lo creyera ¬-¬), se metió por debajo de la falda y se acercaba lenta y dolorosamente a su intimidad…

Un golpe en la entrepierna me detuvo, me toque como queriendo aliviar el dolor. Mire a Amu y sus ojos habían cambiado al rojo sangre…Yuuki había vuelto.

-Perdiendo tiempo aquí con un idiota como tú, será mejor que lleguemos antes para ganarle a esa tonta de Sakura- se giro sobre si y chasqueo los dedos.

Aparecimos en un arco lleno de rosas blancas, mire un poco más allá y en una mesa, que se encontraba exactamente en el medio del lugar, había una copa llena de algo rojo y una cajita de cristal. Nos acercamos, la copa tenía grabado en el cristal "bébeme" y en la caja estaba escrito "cómeme".

En una nota decía "Uno tendrá que beber de la copa y el otro comer lo que se encuentra dentro de la caja para abrir la última puerta, no se pueden convidar. Elijan bien, ya que las consecuencias serán muy graves".

-Ten- Amu me extendió la copa- Yo comeré lo de esta caja

-¡Espera!- la detuve- ¿Cuál es el truco ahora?- pregunte desconfiado.

-Es lo mismo que en Alice, pero algo distinto. Ahora…bébetelo-

Sin hacer más preguntas bebí ese líquido. Casi lo escupo…esa bebida era sangre.

-No botes la sangre o si no morirás- aprisione mis ojos y me la tragué de una.

Espere un largo rato y no me pasó nada, luego miré como ella comía un especie de biscocho y se lo tragaba. No le paso absolutamente nada.

-Sigamos- me ordenó cuando una puerta aprecio mágicamente.

-Un momento…y… ¿la trampa?- pregunte extrañado porque nada había sucedido.

-Nos están esperando en la 3° fase ¿Qué esperas? Sigamos para que te puedas volver a ver con esa zorra.- dijo ignorando completamente mi pregunta.

Al atravesar la puerta una luz nos cegó, bueno a mí por lo menos y una vez que pude abrir mis ojos pude darme cuenta de que estábamos sobre un tablero de ajedrez. Cuando Yuuki toco el suelo los cuadrados negros se pintaron rojo y tres puertas aparecieron. Utau entraba llorando, Hikaru con cólera y Sakura y Zero entraban como si nada.

-Pensé que te habías muerto- le dijo Yuuki a Sakura.

-Ya conocía ese truco, así que me adelante a tomar la sangre- le contesto burlesca.

-Eso quiere decir- miró a Zero- ¿te encuentras bien?

No entendía nada, una vez más, ¿a qué se referían con la sangre? Y ¿Por qué se preguntaban si estaban muertos?

-Sí, aun no llega al corazón pero…-bajo su cabeza.

-No digas más.

-¿Qué tenía ese biscocho?- preguntó lleno de ira Hikaru

-Exactamente lo que tú crees que es- contesto Yuuki

Utau lloró más fuerte.

-Alguien puede explicarme ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunté confuso.

-Yo te explicare…- dijo una voz.

Una luz oscura se iluminó en medio de la habitación y apareció nada más ni menos que Hotori Tadase.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Fuiste tragado por el Abismo- dije ya completamente confundido.

Yuuki y Zero se acercaron hasta él y se arrodillaron. Tadase movió su mano e hizo que Sakura, Hikaru y Utau se desmayaran.

-Jefe, la operación ya esta completada- dijo Zero.

-Lo sé, pero aun no está completa- Hizo aparecer una lanza y…

-¡Ah!-….

Lo vi pasar en cámara lenta, como si mi mente quisiera torturarme con la imagen. La sangre llegó en mi rostro, su grito resonó por mi cabeza y termino con un maldito eco. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente, sus ojos me miraban. Zero estaba perplejo, todos estábamos perplejos.

Tadase hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

-No debiste haberlo hecho, dañando tu cuerpo. Sabes que cuesta que se regenere…Amu-

El brillo de sus ojos volvió en un instante y se paró como si nada, el agujero que tenia, donde debería estar el corazón, se estaba cerrando.

-En cuanto a ti Zero, debiste haber muerto con mi lanza, pero veo que preferiste morir lentamente.

Zero se apretó el pecho, un color morado se avecinaba por su cuello e iba avanzando rápidamente hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo. Tosió sangre, respiró y por ultimo quedó tirado en el piso.

-Ahora mi querida, mátalo- dijo Tadase apuntándome con su lanza.

Un piano y un violín se escucharon por todo el lugar, conocía esa melodía.

_**Por favor enséñame a olvidar cada segundo que pase junto a ti,**_

_**Tengo el alma triste a causa de este amor**_

_**Será mejor decirnos adiós.**_

Yuuki, no, Amu se acercaba a mí con su guadaña, con sus ojos frívolos como el hielo, controlados totalmente por ese gay. Cuando estuvo al frente mío levantó su arma y…no se podía mover me miraba y solo pestañaba, parecía que había una lucha en su cabeza. Comenzó a temblar, su pelo se volvió rosado y sus ojos volvieron a su color original, soltó la guadaña y se arrodilló. Desesperada abrió su blusa y se apretó el cuello, la mancha morada había llegado hasta su corazón le quedaba poco tiempo.

-Ikuto- levantó como pudo su mano para acariciar mi rostro- Te amo- sus ojos cambiaron- Te odio-se volvieron dorados- Sálvate, sálvalos…Sálvame- hizo aparecer la caja de Pandora- No me la devuelvas por nada del mundo y protégela con tu vida, una vez muerta seré completamente controlada por él- dijo refiriéndose a Tadase.

_**Te lo pido por favor, **_

_**Déjame olvidar todo lo que respecta de ti**_

_**Tengo la esperanza de vivir sin tu calor,**_

_**Solo detén este dolor.**_

La abracé aun sabiendo que en cualquier momento volvería a ser Yuuki y podría matarme, le di mi calor como queriendo protegerla del dolor, pero no era suficiente, el morado seguía invadiendo su nívea cara. Levanté mi mirada derramando lágrimas por ella, y pude percatarme que en el techo se visualizaban imágenes de ella cantando, sonriendo, llorando, hiriéndose, viviendo, alegrándose. Todo eso cuando yo estaba lejos de ella. Lloré, por ella, por mí, por todos.

_**Sé que es lo mejor para los dos,**_

_**Casi no me queda voz,**_

_**Toma mi alma**_

_**Te lo suplico **_

_**Respeta mi decisión, mi dulce error.**_

_**Si te lo pido yo ya no me lastimaras **_

_**O al menos ten piedad de mi dolor. **_

_**¡Ay de mi! que no paró de llorar **_

_**Al recordar tu voz, en mi soledad **_

_**Como duele el corazón.**_

Su cuerpo frío aun temblaba, parecía tener miedo de "morir". El candado apareció en su pecho y se pegó a ella, se volvió negro completamente y brilló con un resplandor cegador. La solté. Me transformé listo para lo que venía.

Su transformación había cambiado, llevaba un vestido tipo Alice y un delantal lleno de sangre, unas medias largas rayadas en blanco y negro, unos guantes blancos y un cuchillo.

-Ariasu no yume- dijo una vez finalizada su transformación

-Muy bien mí querida rosa (N/A: qué asco me da ponerle dialogo a ese gay) ahora aniquila a ese bastardo.

Amu derramaba lágrimas, era lo único que podía hacer, ya casi todos estaban muertos.

**Por favor enséñame a asumir la idea de que otra te besará,**

**Quiero imaginar que un día me resignaré,**

**Y al despertar ya no estarás.**

Así comenzó una lucha, una en que ambos nos herimos lo suficiente como para terminar muertos en el suelo, pero no, yo le prometí a Amu que protegería esta caja como ha de lugar.

**Te suplico por piedad, júrame que ya en mis sueños no me atormentaras,**

**Que mi vida sigue **

**Y tú con alguien más,**

**Juntos por siempre se amarán. **

-¿Tengo que hacer esto todo yo?- dijo el gay.

Lanzo su arma así mi pecho y cuando creía que me iba a matar el cuerpo de Amu me protegió. Se sacó la lanza del pulmón y se la lanzo directo a la cabeza del gay pero la estúpida de Sakura se interpuso y ella murió, aun así la lanza atravesó a los dos y así finalmente murieron.

_**Nada quedará ni amistad,**_

_**Ni miradas que cruzar,**_

_**Sé que es tarde y por mi parte querré odiarte **_

_**En vano quizás.**_

El lugar desapareció y estábamos todos, TODOS, rodeando a Amu. Estaba inconsciente, mal herida, en el lecho de la muerte. Me odiaba, por no protegerla, por no haberme quedado con ella, haberla buscado mas, no haber esperado 6 largos y malditos años, no haberme rendido. Si tan solo hubiera permanecido a su lado nada, pero NADA de esto hubiera pasado.

Todos me dejaron solo con Amu para que pudiera estar aunque sea hasta su muerte.

**Te imploro,**

**Si hay un dios, que me arme de valor**

**Para atreverme a decirte adiós.**

**Esta vez e de superar el dolor,**

**Enséñame a olvidar **

**Y tus besos borrar de mis labios y mi piel.**

En el bolsillo de Amu una luz apreció, había un huevo brillando, el tercer y último huevo. Resplandeció y la chara era Dia que había vuelto a nacer.

-Creo que ya acabo- dijo mirando a su dueña hecha añicos- Es la hora de decir adiós- dijo mirándome.

-Solo un rato más- dije mirándola seriamente.

-Si así lo deseas- y luego se metió en su huevo.

**Amarte a ti me enseño **

**Que mutuo debe ser ese sentir,**

**Si no el amor llego a su fin,**

**No voy a desistir**

**Si odiarte es la salida, lo haré para que seas feliz,**

**El tiempo va de darme la razón, lo sé muy bien.**

-Se que quizás no me escuches, pero…-tome su mano para que pudiera sentirme- te amo, siempre lo he hecho, yo realmente te busqué, esos 6 años te busqué desesperado, sin ti no fui nada. Me rendí, creí que ya habías muerto, pero aún así te sentía, en mi corazón porque te quiero y te amo. Por favor no te vayas, ahora no, ahora que te encontré y sé que me has perdonado. Es mi culpa, mi culpa que te encuentres en este estado, no te vayas…quédate- La voz se me quebró, la lagrimas se asomaban, lloré sobre su pecho por lo menos por una hora.

**Imploro,**

**Déjame olvidar todo ya de ti,**

**Aunque mi corazón se parta en dos **

**Pensaré que esto pronto acabará**

**Mi vida seguirá y nuestra historia ya **

**Llegará pronto a su fin **

**Y así un nuevo amor nacerá para los dos.**

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

Iba caminando por las concurridas calles de Tokio, pensando en mi pasado, todo lo que me había pasado, mi amor, mis amigos, mis padres, los lugares descabellados, las cosas que parecían irreales, esas pequeñas personitas.

-Ikuto~nya

-¿Qué sucede Yoru?- pregunte acariciándole su cabecita.

-Tengo hambre~nya- dijo acariciándose su pancita.

-Tranquilo, falta cruzar este parque y lis…

**Un nuevo día ha llegado**

**Un nuevo día ha... llegado**

¿Será posible?... ¿Hay una posibilidad? Corrí, tratando de saber quién era la que cantaba.

**Estuve esperando mucho tiempo**

**Que un milagro llegara**

**Todos me decían que fuera fuerte**

**Que espere y no vierta una lágrima.**

**A través de la oscuridad en los buenos tiempos**

**Sabía que lo haría**

**Y el mundo pensaba que yo lo tenía todo**

**Pero yo esperaba por ti **

Estaba ahí parada, justo en ese árbol cuando conversamos bajo la lluvia, cantando. El sol la iluminaba y la hacía parecer a un ángel.

**Silencio, amor**

**Veo una luz en el cielo**

**Oh, casi me está cegando**

**No puedo creer**

**He sido tocada por un ángel con amor**

Me miro con aquellos ojos tan maravillas, me sonrió y justo en ese instante comenzó a llover.

**Permite a la lluvia bajar y que lave mis lágrimas**

**Permite a la lluvia llenar mi alma y ahogar mis miedos**

**Permítele destrozar las paredes para un nuevo sol.**

**Un nuevo día ha llegado;**

**Un nuevo día ha llegado.**

Me acerque a ella y nos quedamos frente a frente mirándonos.

**Donde era oscuro ahora hay luz**

**Donde había dolor ahora hay alegría**

**Donde había debilidad encontré mi fuerza**

**Oh, en los ojos de un muchacho.**

Me miraba tan fijamente que sentía que me iban a fundir. Nos estábamos mojando, ella cantaba y yo la escuchaba, tan solo observándonos.

**Silencio, amor**

**Veo una luz en el cielo**

**Oh, casi me está cegando**

**No puedo creer**

**He sido tocada por un ángel con amor.**

**Permite a la lluvia bajar y que lave mis lágrimas**

**Permite a la lluvia llenar mi alma y ahogar mis miedos**

**Permítele destrozar las paredes para un nuevo sol.**

**Un nuevo día ha llegado.**

**Permite a la lluvia bajar y que lave mis lágrimas**

**Permite a la lluvia llenar mi alma y ahogar mis miedos**

**Permítele destrozar las paredes para un nuevo sol.**

**Un nuevo día ha llegado**

**Un nuevo día ha llegado**

El sol comenzaba a aparecer de entre las nubes, la lluvia estaba comenzando a cesar.

**Oh, una luz.**

**Silencio, ahora**

**Veo una luz en tus ojos**

**Oh, en los ojos del muchacho.**

**No puedo creer**

**He sido tocada por un ángel con amor**

Tome su mano la acerque a mí y la abracé. Sentí como se estremeció a mi tacto.

**No puedo creer**

**He sido tocada por un ángel con amor.**

**Silencio, ahora**

**Un nuevo día ha llegado.**

**Silencio, ahora**

**Un nuevo día ha llegado.**

-Te encontré- le dije

-Te encontré- me respondió

Nos besamos, un beso que duró bastante para compensar estos 9 años que no estuvimos juntos.

-Te amo, por favor no me olvides- me dijo

-Jamás lo haría- le dije besándola otra vez-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Si-

El viento sopló y se la llevó, lejos de aquí. A un lugar en el que podría, al fin, estar en paz.

Un arcoíris apareció y sabía exactamente que ella se encontraba sonriéndome en el cielo, sabía que estaba volando libre y brillante en el cielo.

Y así fue como nos prometimos **VOLVERNOS A VER.**

-¡Papá!...- miré a mi pequeña de ojos dorados y cabello azul Azumi.

_Estoy llorando… waaaaa! Por fin lo he terminado, después de que mi computador fuera formateado 5 veces, que le haya entrado 3 virus, que este archivo fuera borrado más de 10 veces. Al fin. ¡Lo he logrado! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por haber seguido. Lamento mucho mi gran, súper, híper retraso. Realmente mil gracias por haber leído este fic._

_Atte. Hikari _


	8. Alerta

**¡Alerta!**

Para aquellos que quieran seguir este fic, saber la continuación lean mi nuevo fic llamado "El significado de ver" (.net/s/7651450/1/El_significado_de_ver). Ahora la historia se va a centrar SOLO en Ikuto, ya que, Amu se encuentra muerta; también se va explicar que les sucedió a los otros personajes, como nació Azumi, etc. Pero si quieren quedarse con este final abierto, están libres de imaginarse ustedes el final. Muchas gracias por leer: 3 y por cada uno de sus reviews, para los que dieron sus opiniones y aquellos que me hicieron darme cuenta de que me estaba yendo para otro lugar ˆ-ˆ. ¡Gracias!~ *w*


End file.
